headbasketballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante
Dante is the 33rd character in Head Basketball. He represents Columbia and his attacks revolve around summoning various attacks. He is the best character in terms of OVR in Arcade. He is a special character because the colour of his attacks, as well as their properties are affected by the gems from Death Mode. The gems affect Dante's attacks and appearance in the following: * Fire Gem - Causes Dante's attacks to become orange-red, as well as burning the opponent if they're hit. The gem is also seen on Dante's forehead during his ability shots and counters, and an orange-red after-image is seen behind Dante. * Poison Gem - Causes Dante's attacks to become lime green, as well as melting the opponent in green goo if they're hit. The gem is also seen on Dante's forehead during his ability shots and counters, and a lime green after-image is seen behind Dante. * Wind Gem - Causes Dante's attacks to become aqua green, as well as knocking the opponent in various directions when hit. The gem is also seen on Dante's forehead during his ability shots and counters, and an aqua green after-image is seen behind Dante. * Ice Gem - Causes Dante's attacks to become blue, as well as freezing the opponent when hit. The gem is also seen on Dante's forehead during his ability shots and counters, and a blue after-image is seen behind Dante. * Lightning Gem - Causes Dante's attacks to become purple, as well as electrifying the opponent when hit. The gem is also seen on Dante's forehead during his ability shots and counters, and a purple after-image is seen behind Dante. Appearance Dante has long and slightly messy blonde-white hair. He has brown skin, as well as closed eyes with visible eyelashes and he has semi visible stubble just over his lips. His face gives off the impression that he is in deep thought or seriousness. Ability Shots Air Shot: Divine Shot Dante will teleport back to his side of the court, whilst floating, then he'll place one arm forward and summon 7 portals which shoot instantaneous beams (that stun the opponent if hit) at the other hoop. Dante will then summon the basketball in the middle portal and cast it at high speed, engulfed in a giant beam of light, at the opponent's hoop. If hit, the opponent will be stunned. Ground Shot: Divine Dunk Shot Dante will teleport back to his side of the court, whilst floating, then he'll proceed to place a beam style crosshair on where the opponent was last standing at. Shortly after, a giant beam of light will strike where the crosshair was, stunning the opponent if hit. A further 6 beams (with their own crosshairs) are summoned that spread outwards from the original blast. After all 7 have dissipated, Dante will teleport to the opponent's hoop and hold the basketball (that is now engulfed in a sphere of light), let out a menacing laugh, and dunk it. If the opponent touches the ball whilst it's being dunked, they will be stunned. Counter Attack Dante will teleport back to his side of the court, whilst floating, and perform a lesser version of his air shot, which is summoning the basketball and casting it, engulfed in a large beam of light at the opponent's hoop. Court Dante's court seems to be based in an ancient civilisation, most likely El Dorado. There are a few spectators in the background and the sky is reddish-pink. The building in the centre seems to be a temple. Unlock Requirements Unlock the ring with 5 characters in Death Mode or pay 3,100,000 points. History Trivia * Dante is the only character in game so far to have his power shot attacks and appearance change colours and/or properties. * Dante represents a god of the tribe called the 'Muiscas'. They inhabited what's present day Bogota until Spanish colonizers arrived. * Dante currently has the highest cost to unlock him with points. Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:South American Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters